This proposal is based on the hypothesis that African trypanosomes utilize a variety of signaling pathways to coordinate life cycle events. During the course of studies on the control of Ca+ currents in T. brucei, they discoved key components of an eicosanoic acid pathway. The present proposal will examine how trypanosomes regulate Ca+/eicosanoic acid signals.